Era
by Jonnoda
Summary: It reminded her of brisk mountain air and bright sunny smiles almost as if Aang had become one with the wind he bended in her mind. She realized after a moment, that she liked how he smelled.[Kataang]


**_Disclaimer: _**None of the characters depicted in the following stories belong to the Author, and no money is being made from this work.

_Life is a fickle thing always running away from those who love it. That's why she refuses to ever let it go, for herself, her husband or her children._

**Era**

Her first life changing kiss with him was shy and awkward, a quick peck on the lips that left both blushing and embarrassed. She had been too shocked at the sudden act to do anything other than just stare blankly at the space in front of her for an endless moment as Aang went from a shy smile to crestfallen apologies at her silence.

Something had bothered her about the kiss; a little thing niggled at the back of her brain. As he had pulled away she had caught a whiff of something. It reminded her of brisk mountain air and bright sunny smiles; almost as if Aang had become one with the wind he bended in her mind. She realized after a moment, that she liked how he smelled.

She grabbed his sleeve as he was turning to leave, and he looked back at her on the verge of tears yet with a tiny ray of hope in his eyes. As she pulled him back into her arms, she wondered idly if he tasted like the nuts and berries he had eaten that morning.

---

Her second life changing kiss with him was desperate and in tears. Gone was the smell of fresh mountain air and the taste of berries, in its place was the acrid scent of smoke and burnt flesh.

She bent what little water she had to heal him from the deep burns all over his body. Even as the previous Fire Lord lay dying and defeated only a few meters away; she worked furiously, her gentle and skilled hands refusing to let him pass on.

_Don't die Aang! Please don't die, I love you too much!_

He tasted of sweat and tears, his and hers, and the bitter tang that only warm blood could give. Somehow despite lying in a growing pool of his own blood and covered in massive burns, he managed a bloodied smile for her and spoke.

_I love you Katara. Will you marry me?_

Even as she gave him her tearful affirmative the sprits beckoned for him to join them in their eternal sleep, but he had Katara, and that is why sleep receded from his weary eyes. Whether out of mercy or pity, it was love that triumphed here.

In the Spirit World, Avatar Roku smiled, knowing Aang would endure, for both his life and his love.

---

Her third life changing kiss with him happened four years after. The night was young and the moon was full and they had just been united finally as one in the eyes of the world, and they were about to fulfill the many promises they had given to each other over the years and become united as something much, much more.

His kiss was deep and passionate; gone was the shyness and inexperience of childhood and youth, replaced by knowledge and intent. He smelled of fresh mountain air and the heavy, erotic musk of _man. _As their limbs tangled together more clothing disappeared and more skin _appeared_ he whispered the last coherent words of the night into her ears.

_Let me make you fly._

They flew.

---

Their last kiss was a hundred and two years later as he lay on his deathbed. They kissed in remembrance of a life long lived, of children and grandchildren.

Of suffering and happiness.

As his lips cooled, he fell into his sleep, and when she could no longer feel his fading breath she stood and turned to her family. Children and grandchildren and even some great grandchildren looked back, tears in their eyes as the mourned the passing of their beloved patriarch. Despite everything she smiled as she began to comfort their legacies upon the world, and her children took comfort and strength from it, quieting and comforting the young.

That night, she smiled as the smell of mountain air and the taste of berries lingered in her mind.

_fin_

AN: A little gift for all my awesome readers. I hope you enjoy it. Happy New Years!


End file.
